1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of hardware and equipment. More particularly, this invention relates to a driver cap for driving shafted bodies into a surface, such as the earth.
2. Description of Related Art
Shafted bodies, such as rods and/or bolts, are driven into a surface, such as the earth and/or a wall. For example, telecommunications technicians drive grounding rods into the earth for new installations of telecommunications services and equipment. These rods are made of a good-conducting material, such as, for example, steel or copper, and these rods have a length of at least three feet to about eight feet. Depending on soil conditions, these rods can be difficult to drive into the ground. And, when extremely forceful impacts are used to drive the rod to the desired depth, the grounding rod can deform. Such impacts may distort the top of the grounding rod into a mushroom shape. This frayed or splayed end tip makes it difficult to install a ground clamp over the top of the rod. And, excessive impacts into the hard soil may bend the top of the rod, thus making it necessary to start a new rod or to try to hammer out (i.e., unbend) the bended portion of the rod. Still another problem with driving the rod into the ground is that the small impact area of the top of the rod can be difficult to hit, especially if the rod is twanging back and forth from the impact of a hammer.
Another example is driving a hammer bolt, also referred to as a “hardhat,” into a telecommunications pole. To drive the hardhat into the telecommunications pole, the technician must forcefully hammer the hardhat. Sometimes the hardhat “bounces” away and falls to the ground below. Other times, when the hardhat is driven into the pole at an angle, the hardhat fractures the surface of the pole, thus making it necessary to start a new hardhat.
Accordingly, there is a need for a driver device that facilitates driving a shafted body into a surface. Additionally, there is a need for the driver device to accommodate a variety of shaft sizes and shapes.